Ashes To Ashes
by FanWoman21
Summary: Kol did not lose his way because he lost his magic, he lost his way because he lost his wife and the love of his life. Now a thousand years later he finds her again, reborn into a powerful telepath. Nadine has always known she was a freak of nature but as memories of a past life return she realizes her life is more complicated than that. Can she handle it all?


**Summary: **Kol did not lose his way because he lost his magic, he lost his way because he lost his wife and the love of his life. Now a thousand years later he finds her again, reborn into a powerful telepath. Nadine has always known she was a freak of nature but as memories of a past life return she realizes her life is more complicated than that. Reuniting with a man that was your husband is also a little freaky for Nadine. What will happen?

Nadine - Nicola Peltz

Season 3 AU as well as Elena bashing.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

_A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran through the forest laughing along the way. A man with dark hair and dark eyes and a boyish appearance followed after her. She screamed, not in fear, when he caught up to her and picked her up in his arms. She felt loved by the man she called husband and she never wanted the feeling to go away. _

Nadine gasped as she sat up in bed and tried to process her dreams. She had been having them for a while now and was afraid to tell her parents. Her mother was a sheriff and member of the council while her father was not only gay but a vampire hunter. Her sister was also a mystery to her right now considering the girl had been lying to her for a while. Nadine wasn't stupid she knew of vampires and all that went with it but she had never expected her own sister to be one or for the people closest to her to lie to her face. Maybe it was time for them to know the truth or at least know that she knew the truth. She walked out into the kitchen and rolled her eyes when she saw her mother and sister stop their talking. It was ridiculous how obvious they were and she was surprised that others didn't find out the truth as well.

"Morning Nadine," her mother greeted smiling at her as she kissed her on the forehead and headed out the door for work.

"So what are you going to do today?" Caroline asked softly.

"Nothing special," Nadine answered narrowing her eyes.

Nadine loved her family though because as much as she hated being lied to she also knew that they loved her and just wanted to protect her but she was done with it.

_Maybe I should take her to prank night with me. She's my twin but we look nothing alike really then again there is such a thing as fraternal twins. She also doesn't like Elena which I can't understand but I'm not going to tell her how to live her life considering I'm a vampire._

Nadine smiled at her twin sister trying not to burst out and demand answers. Recently she had developed powers and could read minds. She knew that she was a telepath but it was hard because there was nobody to help her. Her gifts were one of the many reasons she was a loner and she liked it that way. She always kept her music blasting in her ears so as to not hear other's thoughts and this caused many to shy away from her. Caroline didn't understand any of this though because she didn't know the truth and Nadine was not ready for her too at least not until she knew the truth about the secrets she was keeping.

"Look we are having senior prank night and I want you to come," Caroline said looking like she wanted to jump up and down, "I know that you don't like Elena and while I don't understand why I also know that maybe I can help so you don't really have to talk to her."

"I have plenty of reasons for not liking that girl, reasons you don't want to know," Nadine said seeing the defensive look on her sister's face.

"Please Nadine?" Caroline begged her twin not wanting the other girl to stay home alone preparing for school or reading.

"Fine but I swear if Elena annoys me too much I'm leaving," the telepath agreed reluctantly.

Nadine sighed as her twin pulled her into a hug and she sighed. Ever since gaining her abilities about a year ago she had heard the human doppelganger's thoughts and they disturbed her. She was always thinking about how much better she was then Caroline and Bonnie. She also thought that her sister deserved what Damon did to her for being so easy and that made her the most angry. Elena had thoughts about playing both Salvatore brothers while claiming to be better than Katherine. Knowing all this made it very easy for Nadine to dislike the girl and it didn't help that the two of them had never gotten along as kids but she was going to this prank night and she was going to have fun because that is what her sister wanted for her. Little did she know just how much her life was going to change.

~Ashes to Ashes~

Nadine sighed relieved as she sat down in the gym alone wanting to be away from that stupid doppelganger. Elena's thoughts pounded against her head and considering the little control she had with them it made it hard to ignore. Caroline had seen how annoyed she was so she sent her to put the gym in order. She heard the door open and multiple footsteps sounded making her frown as she looked up only to freeze.

"To Whom It May Concern," the man with curly hair and blue eyes yelled out, "Prank night has been cancelled please go home."

"Klaus," the man she recognized as Stefan tried calling out and his thoughts not only made Nadine want to roll her eyes but also puke in disgust.

Nadine was frozen in place though like she was meant to be there and she couldn't explain it at all. The man, Klaus, looked familiar to her and she couldn't place why but he met her eyes and seemed to take an interest. The most interesting part though for Nadine was that she couldn't read his mind at all and that was a first for her.

"This lovely girl is staying," he said making his way to her.

Nadine nearly glared because it seemed that Stefan wasn't going to say anything to save her. She didn't know the vampire but for someone who always claimed to be so noble he sure wasn't acting like it. The telepath didn't know what happened but as soon as this man, Klaus, grabbed her arm it was like electricity was shooting through her making her scream out in pain. Her mind felt like it was breaking, trying to let something in and it scared her. The pain was so overwhelming that it was making it hard to stay away. Finally the pain won and darkness welcomed her as she fell into strong and somehow familiar arms. Little did she know just how connected she was to him and his family.


End file.
